Electric Current
by caprittarius
Summary: O que acontece depois de salvar o mundo de um perigo sobrenatural? O que fazer quando nenhum sítio é uma casa, nenhuma criatura é de confiança, e o amanhã não está garantido? A Terra e o Adam tentam reconstruir as suas vidas nas sombras das gárgulas. Como distinguir os seus inimigos quando ninguém lhes é semelhante?


Comecei a subir a escada até ao telhado da catedral. Toda esta experiência parecia estar a chegar ao fim, mas isso não significava que o meu terror tinha subsistido. Se me dissessem há uma semana atrás que iria conhecer a criatura de Frankenstein, entre outros seres sobrenaturais, não teria acreditado. Obviamente. No entanto, até a pessoa mais cética acreditaria após presenciar uma batalha mortal entre gárgulas e demónios E, neste momento, eu só precisava de confirmar que o Adam estava bem. E, depois disso, talvez descobrir se _eu_ estava bem.

Depois do último degrau, respirei fundo e tateei a parede à procura da porta. Estava fechada. Não parecia estar trancada, mas ainda assim... Ele poderia não querer a minha presença naquele lugar. Aliás, ele podia não me querer ver nunca mais. Afinal, que tipo de relação poderíamos vir a ter? Bebericar preguiçosamente um par de lattes enquanto recordávamos divertidos a morte assombrosa do Príncipe das Trevas?

\- Pois. Não me parece. - pensei, e comecei a fazer o percurso inverso.

A rua estava deserta. Talvez existisse algum tipo de campo de forças sobrenatural que repelisse os humanos. Faria sentido que assim fosse.

\- Não me repeliu a mim. - declarei desafiadoramente em voz alta.

Não me repeliu quando aceitei entusiasticamente a oferta de um multi-milionário misterioso para conduzir a minha pesquisa científica num instituto fechado. Não me repeliu quando o Adam veio em busca do diário do seu criador. Ainda assim, tinha uma vida humana e normal para onde tinha de voltar. Não poderia continuar envolvida neste imbróglio divino. Não era forte o suficiente para aguentar outro round.

Ao aproximar-me do prédio residencial que onde tinha vivido nos últimos anos, ofereci uma prece silenciosa pelo bolso fiável que manteve as minhas chaves de casa seguras. Abri a porta e tranquei-a de imediato. O Wessex tinha-me oferecido estadia neste lugar pela duração do meu estudo. E agora que ele estava morto, bem... o que seria deste lugar?  
\- Tenho de começar a fazer as malas. - solucei para ninguém em particular enquanto me dirigia para o quarto.

Sim, teria de o fazer. Depois de dormir por umas quantas horas. Caí pesadamente em cima da cama.

 _(40 minutos depois)_

Estava a sentir-me despertar do sono, e a querer retornar desesperadamente para ele, mas uma voz não me deixava.

\- Terra. Acorda.

\- Não. - murmurei para a almofada.

\- Porque deixaste a catedral?

A realidade era mais estranha que o sonho, e estava a chamar-me. Abri os olhos e respondi:  
\- Esta é a minha casa. Eu tinha de voltar para ela. O perigo já passou, certo?

A expressão facial do Adam não revelava nenhum sentimento. Teria sido um efeito da operação que o trouxe à vida? Ou seria do tipo de pessoa em quem ele se tinha tornado?

\- Talvez sim, talvez não. O cientista que replicou a reanimação nos demónios ainda está à solta.

\- A esta altura, ele já sabe tanto quanto eu. Não tenho uso para ninguém.

\- Não sabemos isso.

Com o descanso definitivamente interrompido, sentei-me na cama.

\- Qual é a tua sugestão?

\- A Leonore ofereceu-te abrigo na catedral. Ela diz que és sua aliada.

\- Por quanto tempo ficaria lá?

\- Tens outro sítio onde estar?

Não sabia o que responder. Afinal, o que _deveria_ eu fazer? Procurar outro emprego nesta cidade? Voltar para o meu país? Tirar férias? Naquele momento, ponderei todo o tipo de possibilidades, e não sabia qual delas escolher.

\- Mais tarde ou mais cedo, alguém virá tomar posse desse sítio. Pertence... _pertencia_ ao Wessex.

Ele levantou o queixo.

\- Mais um motivo para não ficares.

\- Teria de fazer uma mala. - olhei em volta, incerta do que fazer. - E tu, vais voltar para o teu sítio?  
Não era o lugar mais higiénico para recuperar de ferimentos, mas ele era mais resistente que um ser humano normal, por isso provavelmente não fazia diferença.

\- Não. A Leonore precisa de mim. O exército de gárgulas tornou-se pequeno demais para lidar com todas as ameaças demoníacas.

\- Oh. - não sabia como responder a isso.

Deveria eu continuar com a minha vida o mais rapidamente possível e afastar-me deste conflito uma vez por todas?

Olhei para ele. Tinha-se afastado para um canto mais escuro do quarto, e não consegui distinguir a sua cara nas sombras. Mas ouvi a sua voz ríspida, num volume baixo:

\- Ainda precisamos de ti.

Sem pensar muito no assunto, ouvi-me dizer:

\- Está bem.


End file.
